choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Zahra Namazi
"Zahra's first rule: "'''Trust nobody". They only end up betraying you." -- Zahra Zahra, a character in the ''Endless Summer'' series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Zahra has black hair streaked with pink in an undercut, crimson eyes and tanned skin. She wears a black jacket over a white shirt and a black choker. She also has piercings on her left ear and eyebrow. Personality Zahra is initially distant towards the rest of the group, but this can be changed with the right decisions. She also has a bit of a rebellious streak. In Book 2, Chapter 7, it is revealed that she loathes herself for being a bully. She believes that nothing bad should happen to nice people like Quinn. She is shown be very resourceful as shown when she faked her death and convinced Arachnid soldiers that a temple was haunted. According to the Endless, she often pulls practical jokes on the group in order to boost morale. Relationships Your Character Zahra initially does not like your character but if you talk negatively about the wedding and prank Raj in Chapter 2, her relationship with you will increase. If you have a high enough relationship with Zahra by Chapter 15, she will not abandon you and instead stay and fight. Craig Craig and Zahra dated in their Freshman year. Back then, Craig was nerdy and enjoyed playing online computer games. After Craig got interested in football and started going to frat parties, Zahra felt abandoned and they broke up. When they're talking now, they're mostly arguing about unnecessary things. In Book 2, Craig Hsiao and Zahra are starting to like each other again. They care for each other, but try to hide it behind snarky comments. When the tree that the Vaanti live in is under attack, Craig saves Zahra by picking her up and carrying her to safety. Zahra is touched and surprised by this gesture, but pretends to be angry. In Chapter 7, Zahra becomes upset when Quinn slips into a coma, and confides in Craig that she thinks Quinn doesn't deserve to be sick because of her innocence and purity, whereas she (Zahra) is "cruising through life". Craig sits next to her and comforts her, and she will eventually lean her head on his shoulder. Craig and Zahra share a romantic kiss on New Years Day. Quinn Although she doesn't show it much, she does care for her. She believes Quinn is the nicest person she has ever known and thinks it's unfair that she's dying. Zahra confesses to Craig in Book 2, Chapter 7 that she thinks Quinn is nice, kind, willing to give, innocent and pure. Taari Taari seems to like Zahra a lot and even hugs her in Chapter 7 of Book 2 (In a premium choice). Other Looks / Gallery ESPlaylistforBK3BTS.png|Character Inspiration from PB Zahra Arachnids.png|In Arachnids suit Zahra Arachnids2.png|As a Arachnids soldier Trivia * She is a member of a hacktivist group known as AZRA3L (Azrael) who were responsible for the 2015 Wall Street leaks. * Her sign in the Hadean Zodiac is Corvus, the Crow. * According to the dossier, Zahra is Iranian by birth. * Jake calls her Skrillex, because of her hair. * She has mentioned that she is on an FBI Watchlist due to her hacker affiliations. * The Corvus Catalyst Idol reveals Zahra is willing to do just about anything for those she cares about... and even more to avenge them. The Corvus, Lupus, and Serpens Idols are believed to show different parts a future where Zahra went to extreme and effective lengths to avenge someone close to her. * She is an insomniac. * Zahra is the only member of the group to be aware of the Arachnids, aside from Jake, prior to the events of the ''Endless Summer, Book 2''. * Several fans believe Fiddler to be her evil counterpart (dopplegänger) due to their similar snarky attitudes, appearance and personalities. * Zahra was briefly assumed dead in Book 3, Chapter 4 as a skeleton possessing her jewelry was found in the underground chamber. This was later revealed to have been a ploy, as Zahra faked her death. *The writing for the Zahra and Craig scenes are inspired by the song, Bury Me With It by Modest Mouse. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 References Quote 1 - Book 1, Chapter Unknown. Said by Zarah, because I am making something up to show an example. Don't worry this will be deleted when we have this quote thing all figured out. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Catalyst